


Puppy Love

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Shelter Worker Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuaka - Freeform, Dog Bokuaka, Dog Iwaoi, Dog Ushiteru, Fluff, It's a lot of fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Police Dog Iwaizumi Hajime, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Professional Dog Show Handler Sugawara Koushi, Rescue Dog Bokuaka, Show Dog Oikawa Tooru, Show Dog Ushijima Wakatoshi, Some of them are dogs, daisuga - Freeform, it's really soft, iwaoi - Freeform, oh my god they were roomates, soft, ushiteru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is a professional handler in dog shows. He’s exceptionally good at his job and he helps guide others in dog showing as well as showing his own purebred rough collie Tooru. Daichi Sawamura is a police officer with his K-9 partner Hajime who is a german shepherd. The two meet at a park and their dogs hit it off immediately which leads to a relationship between the two.(101 Dalmatian vibes except without all the puppies.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but this is some of the fluffiest stuff I've ever written and I'm not even upset about it.
> 
> Yes, some of them are dogs, but it's just as soft and they're still cute.
> 
> I'm also not even sure where this came from but I'm feeling slight 101 Dalmatian vibes.

Suga let his gaze wander around the park, fingers lazily playing with his collie Tooru’s ears. Tooru had always been more interested in the walking aspect of going to the park, never really the playing part. He was a pristine dog who had gotten so used to being pampered that he hated getting dirty and loved taking baths, which was partly Suga’s fault in the sense that he made sure Tooru was always looking his best. It also had to do with the fact that he was a show dog and that only pushed the fact that he had to look his best.

“We ready to go back, Tooru?” He asked, smoothing down his dog's soft fur. Tooru turned his brown eyes on Suga, nudging up into his hand. “Okay then.” He stood, the leash slipping onto his wrist as Tooru stood as well. They barely made it a step before Tooru froze, nose lifting into the air as he sniffed. “What is it now?”

“Woof!” Tooru pulled on the leash, focus set on something across the park. Suga frowned, following his dog's gaze to find a man with a dog of his own. Tooru whined loudly, gaining the attention of the other dog who turned to face them, ears perked up to listen. Tooru scrambled forwards, tugging Suga along.

“Hey, that’s enough!” He scolded, trying to hold his dog back. Tooru was usually well behaved so he wasn’t sure why he was being so unruly.

“Arf!” Suga watched in embarrassment as the other dog started pulling at its own leash, struggling just as much to get closer.

“Woof woof!” The dog had a deep bark that only spurred Tooru’s desperate attempt to get closer, all but thrashing against his own leash. Before Suga could react Tooru’s leash had slipped away from him and he watched in horror as his dog ran at the other.

“Tooru, no!” His heart felt like it was going to stop as he watched the other dog, who looked to be a very intimidating german shepherd, bark loudly, all but yanking itself free from its owner.

“Hajime!” The other man yelled, eyes wide as he grasped desperately at the air, missing the leash as his dog dashed at Suga’s innocent Tooru. He didn’t want to look, the fear racing through him like lightning as Tooru jumped at the other dog. Suga held his breath only to let it out in a surprised laugh as Tooru landed on the other dog, knocking the both of them over. They rolled, coming to a stop with Tooru on his back looking up at the german shepherd who stood over him.

“Woof!” Tooru barked, licking at the other dog who stared down at him, pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. When Tooru licked again the other dog simply growled, laying down and trapping a now squirming Tooru underneath. Suga laughed at the unusual actions as he approached, smiling down at the two dogs as Tooru whined pitifully. The other dog's tail thumped against the ground and it licked Tooru, instantly shutting him up.

“I’ve… never seen him do that,” the german shepherds owner said, finally reaching the scene. He laughed, earning the attention of his dog who glanced up. Tooru took advantage and playfully nipped at the dog on top of him. The other man looked up at Suga. “Sorry. I’m Daichi Sawamura. This is my dog Hajime,” he greeted, gesturing at the german shepherd. Suga offered him a smile in return.

“No need to apologize. It was my dog who started it. My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga.” He pointed down at Tooru who had once again gained the other dog, Hajime’s, attention. “This is Tooru. I’m so sorry about him. He’s usually not one to run.” Daichi waved a hand.

“It’s fine. Hajime is usually pretty well behaved as well. I guess they just really wanted to meet,” Daichi said, gaze moving back to their dogs who were now nuzzling each other and sniffing. Hajime nosed at Tooru’s ear, coaxing a happy whimper from Suga’s dog. He thought it was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen.

“Hey, we have to go, but do you want to exchange numbers?” Suga asked. “Our dogs seem to really like each other so it wouldn’t hurt to set up a playdate or something.” Daichi blinked in surprise before nodding, pulling out his phone. As he did Suga caught sight of a gun attached to his side and a police badge. “Are you a cop?” He asked as he pulled out his own phone, trading it for Daichi’s so he could put his number in.

“Uh, yeah,” Daichi said. “I’m in the K-9 unit and Hajime is my partner.” Once they were finished exchanging numbers they took their phones back, pocketing them.

“That’s really cool,” Suga said with a smile, looking down at where the german shepherd Hajime had finally moved off of Tooru. Now Suga watched as his dog tried to get Hajime to play, pawing at the german shepherd and yipping.

“What do you do?” Daichi asked, picking up his dog's leash and sliding it onto his wrist.

“Me and Tooru here do shows,” he answered, grabbing his own leash. “Though I do help other people with handling their show dogs. I guess I’m sort of a groomer for show dogs if you really think about,” he said with a laugh. Daichi nodded, rubbing the top of Hajme’s head as the german shepherd looked up at him with surprising greenish eyes. Suga never thought a german shepherd could have green eyes like that, though they were dark, almost olive, so it could be easily missed. “Is your dog a purebred?” He found himself asking before he could help it.

“He is. Hajime is a german shepherd.” Suga looked over the dog, really taking him in for the first time. He was a big dog around the same height as Tooru but with a more muscular build and he seemed to hold himself up at attention which made him appear bigger. His fur was definitely shorter than Tooru’s, though it looked very soft, especially around his ears. He didn’t look like most german shepherds in the coloring aspect with his dark olive eyes and a black sable coat. He was more black than anything with the occasional coloring thrown in but it just made him an even prettier dog.

“He’s a very handsome dog,” Suga said once he was done with the inspection, looking back up to Daichi.

“Yours is quite a pretty dog as well,” he answered and Suga smiled, running a hand over Tooru’s head from where he now sat at his side, having given up on trying to get Hajime to play. Tooru seemed to hold himself higher at the compliment and Suga shook his head.

“Don’t tell him that. It’ll go straight to his head,” Suga commented, making Daichi laugh. He found he really liked to hear the other man laugh. “Well, we should go,” Suga said again. “Let’s set up a time later.” Daichi nodded, already stepping away.

“Yeah, sounds good.” He turned, patting his side for Hajime to come. Suga and Tooru watched as the two left, Suga letting out a sigh.

“You know, I can’t be that mad at you for running off,” he said, looking down at Tooru to find his dog staring at the two walking away, his ears back. He let out a small whimper, shifting. “Tooru, you’ll see him again,” Suga reminded. His dog looked up at him with a sad expression. “Don’t tell me you're in love,” Suga teased. “Is my Tooru in love?” Tooru only made another small noise. “Come on you. We have to get home. I’ve got to meet up with the owner of that Samoyed to help her with grooming tips for her next show.”


	2. Moving In?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Hajime come over and Suga finds himself asking an unexpected question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more fluff <3

Suga paced his apartment, looking for anything that seemed out of place or needed cleaned. Daichi and Hajime were supposed to be coming over in less than an hour and Suga was trying desperately to make sure his apartment looked nice. Tooru sat in the living room watching Suga pace and occasionally barking. It was as Suga paced that Tooru stood suddenly, cocked ears standing at attention. He walked up to the door, brown gaze locked on it. When there was a knock he barked, tail swishing back and forth as he tried to sniff under the door. Suga walked over, laughing as Tooru pawed at it.

“You need to step back so I can open the door,” he said, pushing at Tooru who moved away, still sticking to his side as he stared at the door. Suga opened it, smiling at Daichi. “Thank you for coming,” he said, opening it wider as he stepped back. “Please come in.” They had barely stepped inside before Tooru was all over Hajime, licking at the german shepherd with happy little whines as he trembled with excitement. Daichi chuckled as Suga shut the door, both admiring their dogs as Hajime stood still, taking in the affection of the happy collie.

“I have to say, I think our dogs really like each other,” Daichi commented with a smile. Hajime let out a low growl that made Tooru pause and the german shepherd took the moment to nuzzle the other dog. Tooru’s tail started up just as fast as before, basking in the small return of affection.

“I’d have to agree with you,” Suga said. “Would you like to come have a seat in the living room? I think they’ll be okay.” Both gave one last glance at their dogs as Tooru got down into a playful position, a happy bark leaving him.

“I’d love to,” Daichi answered, following Suga into the living room.

* * *

“I’m sorry for staying so late,” Daichi said, a hesitant smile on his face. Suga brushed it off, waving a hand.

“It’s absolutely fine.” His gaze moved to where their dogs lay next to each other, Tooru with his head between his paws and Hajime pressed against him, head resting across Tooru’s neck. Tooru’s eyes remained close, soft breaths leaving him, but Hajime’s eyes were open and focused on Daichi. “Besides, they’re cute together,” Suga said.

“Yeah. They really like each other.” Daichi looked back at Suga. “Hajime is usually pretty good with other dogs but I’ve never seen him take such an easy liking to another.”

“Tooru is actually pretty picky with other dogs. I’ve seen him straight up walk away from another dog when it approached.” Suga sat back with a smile. “I was surprised with how fast he reacted and took a liking to Hajime.” There was a huff from the floor and both looked over to see Hajime had moved, his head now laying next to Tooru’s. His eyes shut, another soft sigh leaving him. Suga had to hold back from voicing how cute the two dogs were when Tooru unconsciously pressed his face closer into Hajime.

“Hey, how old is Tooru?” Suga glanced over, meeting Daichi’s curious gaze.

“Around two and a half. How old is Hajime?” Daichi smiled attractively and Suga felt his heart pick up pace in his chest.

“About the same age, maybe a little older.” Suga nodded.

“Hey, I know this is kind of out there, but I’ve never seen Tooru become so attached as fast as he did with your dog and I have a spare room so… if you were interested…” Suga looked down at his lap, his entire body feeling hot. “I don’t know, if you wanted to I wouldn’t mind having a roommate and I know Tooru would love having Hajime around.”

“My lease was actually almost up for my apartment,” Daichi said and Suga’s head shot up, eyes wide. “I think both Hajime and I would really like having some company.” Suga opened his mouth but couldn’t find words to speak. He hadn’t really expected his offer to be accepted.

“O- okay then,” he stuttered. “Let me show you the room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also, the speed at which the people got together in 101 Dalmatians is Romeo and Juliet level rushing so...)


	3. And Then They Were Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Hajime move into the apartment.

Suga smiled, admiring the way Daichi’s arms flexed as he carried the last moving box into their now shared apartment. He was more than a little thrilled to find that Daichi was fit. There was a whine from the couch and Suga glanced over to find Hajime sitting at one end, Tooru pressed impossibly close to him as he whined again, nudging the german shepherd insistently.

“Tooru, leave Hajime be,” Suga said, chuckling. His dog’s brown gaze moved to him but he didn’t give Hajime any room. Suga gave him a look which only made Tooru turn his focus back to the german shepherd, all but shoving his head under Hajime’s face as he whined again. Hajime looked bored, not moving from his spot as Tooru struggled to get  _ something _ out of the other dog.

“You know, I’m surprised he hasn’t snapped at him,” Daichi said, attracting Suga’s attention. The other male leaned against the wall, smiling at their dogs. “Hajime can get fed up after a while. He’s snapped at other dogs for being too rowdy or crowding him when he’s not in the mood. There’s one malinois at the station named Kentarou who submits to Hajime without a second thought after a few rough spats.”

“I guess I’m surprised then. Tooru is very stubborn and needy.” A low growl rumbled from Hajime and Tooru pulled back. Suga and Daichi watched as Tooru’s ears flattened, his head bowing the slightest in submission. “There it is,” Suga said, biting back a smile. Hajime took the opportunity to lick at Tooru’s face, making the collie’s tail beat happily as he nuzzled into the affection.

“Hajime definitely likes him,” Daichi said as Tooru let out a content sigh, shoving himself under Hajime’s head. The german shepherd looked annoyed but didn’t growl, head resting on Tooru.

“Hey, you wanna take a lunch break?” Suga asked. Daichi shrugged, smiling at him.

“Sounds good to me. Should we bring the dogs?” Suga looked at the two, watching as Tooru struggled to get into a comfortable position.

“I think they’ll be fine here,” he said as Tooru plopped down, a curled up ball on the couch as Hajime laid down next to him, licking at his ears before settling.

“Great; then let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. The Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Tooru go to the dog park and have a run in with some acquaintances!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ushijima, Terushima, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi!
> 
> (Kuroo being the only human though...)

Suga sat on the park bench and watched as Tooru hid from the large brown newfoundland that tried desperately to follow him. It wasn’t an unusual sight. Tooru had hated the other dog from the moment they met during a show and avoided him like the plague. The dog's name was Wakatoshi and he was a well bred newfoundland owned by a man named Tendou Satori. Tendou also owned a basset retriever by the name of Yuuji who was almost the exact opposite of Wakatoshi in the way that he was smaller and beyond energetic. Suga watched from his seat as the little dog all but bounced around Wakatoshi, the larger dog sniffing around in search of Tooru.

“Mind if I join?” Suga looked up to find Kuroo Tetsurou, a shelter worker who owned a lively siberian husky named Koutarou and the dog's counterpart Keiji, a flat coated retriever. He grinned, gesturing out with his hand that currently held two leashes, both of which didn’t have dogs attached.

“Sure,” Suga replied, watching as Kuroo sat down, bundling the leashes up in his lap. “Where’s Koutarou and Keiji?” Kuroo’s gaze flickered over the dog park, stopping at one of the benches.

“I think they found Tooru,” he responded and Suga followed his gaze to where Tooru had been hiding under a bench. Now Kuroo’s rescue dog Koutarou was down in a playful position, tail wagging at full force as Keiji, his other rescue, stood still, clearly watching the husky’s desperate attempt at getting Tooru to come out and play.

“I guess that means he’ll need a new hiding spot,” Suga said simply. Kuroo chuckled, leaning back against the bench.

“What’s he even hiding from?” Suga looked over at him before answering.

“That newfoundland over by the fountain.” Kuroo’s gaze shifted to Wakatoshi as the large dog was bombarded with barks from his small companion.

“Is there a reason?” Suga shook his head.

“He just seems to really dislike him. I don’t think anything has particularly happened.” Suga waved it away, turning his attention to Kuroo. “Anyways, how’s it been going with the dogs?” The other male sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Well, ever since we brought Keiji home things have been better. I think it was a really good idea even though having two big dogs in a one bedroom apartment is a tight fit.” Suga nodded as Kuroo’s hand fell. “They’re kinda like support dogs to each other. You know how Kou could go from having too much energy to being lethargic after the slightest thing. It made things hard but after having Keiji it’s like he’s able to bring Kou back to his usual self.” Suga watched as Kuroo looked back at the dogs, expression fond. “Kou is really good at bringing more out of Keiji too. He just seems a lot happier than he was when he came to the shelter.”

“That’s good,” Suga said with a smile.

“It is,” Kuroo replied and Suga let his gaze travel back to their dogs. Tooru was now out from under the bench, head swiveling around as he looked for something. Koutarou let out a loud howl and Tooru bolted, running straight for where Suga and Kuroo sat. He reached them in record time, Koutarou right behind him. Keiji was slower, following behind at a steady trot as the others reached their destination.

“Hey there,” Suga greeted as Tooru came to a halt, head pressing into his leg. He whined, forcing himself closer as Koutarou let out another excited howl.

“Come here you,” Kuroo said, batting playfully at the husky’s ears. Koutarou turned to him immediately, barking as he jumped up so he could rest his front paws on Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo scratched behind his ears as Keiji approached and took a seat, gunmetal blue eyes trained on Koutarou. “So, I heard that you have a hot new roommate.” Suga let his gaze slide back over to Kuroo, fingers running through Tooru’s soft hair.

“Maybe,” he said, unable to stop his lips from turning up at the corners. “Though it had nothing to do with me.” At Kuroo’s confused look Suga grinned. “Tooru has a crush on the guy's german shepherd.” Kuroo snorted, hand pulling away to pet Keiji who closed his eyes and tilted his head up into the touch.

“Precious little Tooru has a crush on some sweet german shepherd?” Suga shrugged, smiling down at Tooru as his dog looked back up at him.

“Well… Precious little Tooru has a crush on a german shepherd in the K-9 unit.” When he met Kuroo’s gaze he found the other looked surprised.

“A police dog? Does that mean your roommate is a police officer?” Suga nodded.

“His name is Daichi and the dog's name is Hajime.” Tooru seemed to recognize the names, perking up as his tail started to wag.

“Aw, look at how happy he got,” Kuroo said.

“I’m pretty sure he’s already put the names to them so he gets excited and thinks Hajime is around or coming soon. It’s adorable,” Suga added, ruffling Tooru’s ears. Before anybody could say anything a deep bark rang out, making Tooru shrink. Suga looked up to find Wakatoshi staring at them, Yuuji underneath him with his pink tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as he panted.

“Uh oh,” Kuroo muttered, sorting out the leashes in his hand and clipping one to each dog. “Well, this was fun, but Kenma should be done with his live stream now so it’s time for me and the boys to head home.” Suga nodded, clipping Tooru’s own leash on.

“Same. Besides, I think Tooru will leave without me if I don’t hurry.” Both eyed the newfoundland standing in front of them, his olive brown eyes locked on Tooru. “Have a good day, Kuroo,” Suga said as he stood.

“You too,” Kuroo replied as he walked away, Koutarou racing ahead while Keiji stayed at Kuroo’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna share some little facts about this chapter:
> 
> -Wakatoshi is a newfoundland that they met during a show. He immediately took a liking to Tooru but Tooru avoids him at all costs.  
> -Yuuji is a basset retriever who's always around Wakatoshi. He's not a show dog but always hangs around.  
> -Kuroo works at an animal shelter and lives with Kenma, who's a gamer. The two are dating.  
> -Koutarou is a siberian husky who came to the animal shelter Kuroo works at. He was abused and if someone raises a hand or speaks in a certain way he can become very lethargic. Otherwise he is very happy and very lively.  
> -Keiji is a flat coated retriever who also came to the shelter Kuroo works at. He also came from an abusive home so he's very quiet and usually sits back from playing with other dogs.  
> -Keiji and Koutarou bonded really fast and help each other (because I'm trying to add their personalities but turn them so they make sense with dogs).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. A Wanted Stud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is wanted as a stud. Suga isn't sure he's ready to let that happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooru is a show dog so... it's a topic of conversation.

Suga entered the apartment, unhooking Tooru so the collie could go get a drink as he locked the door behind him and hung up his stuff.

“How was your day?” He startled, turning to the doorway of the living room to find Daichi standing there, a friendly smile on his face.

“It was okay. How about you?” Daichi nodded.

“It was fine, though from the look on your face I doubt yours was really okay.” Suga sighed, stepping forwards.

“I’m being pressured to breed Tooru with another purebred rough collie who’s going into heat soon,” Suga admitted. “She’s well bred and a very sweet dog but I’ve been holding back on breeding him because it’s a big deal to me.”

“That’s understandable. You shouldn’t feel forced into something like that if you care.” Suga smiled, though it wasn’t fully real.

“He’s a wanted stud and I know there’s a limit to these things but I just don’t know. That and with his personality it’s totally possible he’ll dislike whatever dog comes his way.” Suga rubbed at his forehead. “He’s growled and snapped at some dogs because they did the smallest of things.”

“You’re a worried parent. That’s normal.” Suga threw up his hands.

“Sometimes I wish I could just get him neutered. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with all this.” Daichi chuckled softly, hand falling down to where Hajime appeared at his side, ears perked to listen.

“Well, there’s no harm in trying. Just think it over for a bit and research to make sure it’s a dog you’re okay with him having puppies with.” Suga nodded, watching as Tooru dashed out of the kitchen, hurtling straight towards Hajime and bypassing him by centimeters, tail smacking the german shepherd in the face. Hajime turned, letting out a growl before running after Tooru. Suga laughed lightly, walking towards the kitchen.

“So, what should we eat for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but there'll be some development in the next chapter so watch out for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Kisses?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets a nice welcome home and Suga offers to give Daichi the same.

Suga bit at his lip, messing with his hands as he watched Tooru sleep. His dog looked peaceful and content and Suga wasn’t sure if he’d even made the right decision. Tooru seemed too young to be a father and have puppies but Suga knew he wasn’t. A lot of people had reached out willing to pay quite a bit to have Tooru father their litters but Suga had rejected all of them. He knew he probably couldn’t hold it off forever but it was difficult for him.

As the front door opened Tooru shot up, running to greet Hajime as Suga followed in suit. He stopped in the doorway, unable to stop a smile from taking over as he watched Hajime stand at attention, Tooru frantically licking and nuzzling him as if his life depended on it. Daichi struggled to move around Tooru to unbuckle Hajime’s vest, the only thing keeping the german shepherd in work mode and away from greeting Tooru back. Once the vest was gone Hajime licked Tooru, pressing into him hard enough to knock the collie off his feet. Before Tooru had time to react Hajime stepped over him and went down, laying on Tooru with a growl that only brought out a whine from the collie who lifted his head in an effort to get more attention in which Hajime obliged, nuzzling him back down with a content sigh.

“Such a nice welcome home,” Daichi said with a smile. Suga’s gaze flickered up to him at the comment and he crossed his arms.

“Do you want kisses when you come home too?” Daichi blinked in surprise, jaw dropping before closing as he turned the slightest shade of red. Suga grinned, stepping closer.

“That’s uh- not necessary,” Daichi muttered but Suga stopped in front of him, eyes scanning his. He just had to lean forwards and they’d be kissing.

“Is that a no?” Instead of a response Suga felt lips against his own and Daichi’s eyes closed, a rough but comforting hand coming up to cup his cheek. Suga smiled against his lips, eyes closing as he kissed back. When they separated both were smiling and Suga felt his heart pick up in his chest. “Does this mean you’re going to ask me out now?” Daichi chuckled, hand falling away.

“If you’ll accept?” Suga nodded.

“I’m not opposed.” A bark from the floor brought their attention down to where Tooru had managed to get out from under Hajime, the energetic collie now jumping at Hajime in an effort to get him to play. The german shepherd seemed to sigh, clearly tired after a day of work. When Tooru barked again Hajime stepped closer, nuzzling him in a way that they hadn’t seen before and instantly shutting the collie up. Hajime rubbed all along him, licking his face and nosing at his ears. Hajime was practically drowning Tooru in affection and the collie seemed too shocked to even make a noise. “Hey, do you think it’s possible for dogs to fall in love?” Suga turned his attention to Daichi.

“What do you mean?” Suga sighed.

“Obviously dogs have feelings and it’s clear that they can form bonds with people and other animals but when I look at our dogs I just feel like there’s more.” Both looked back to the dogs in question as Tooru basked in the seemingly endless display of affection from Hajime, his tail swaying as the german shepherd pressed into his neck.

“I guess I understand. Like I’ve said, Hajime has never been like this with another dog. He’s surprisingly… sweet,” Daichi said.

“I think if one of them were female we’d have puppies already,” Suga stated, holding back a laugh as Tooru broke free from his trance to shove himself into Hajime, pressing so hard the german shepherd was forced to step back as Tooru attacked him with happy whines and licks.

“Probably,” Daichi said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that they're together!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Vet Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga takes Tooru to the vet and Hajime comes with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet headcanon: For vet trips Hajime doesn’t mind going but he can sense when something is about to happen. When he senses something and they get Tooru he’s adamant about going with, just to make sure nothing bad happens to Tooru. He’s very protective.

Suga scrambled to collect everything, grabbing Tooru’s leash before taking a deep breath and letting it out. Suga had to take Tooru to the vet to make sure he was healthy and ready for the big step of fatherhood, though he technically wouldn’t be in the puppies' lives.

“Tooru!” He called. He heard the scrambling of paws and soon Tooru was in front of him, looking up with curious brown eyes. “Ready for a car ride?” Tooru barked and Suga turned to walk towards the door. “Come on then.” As he reached the door he was brought to a halt at the sight of Hajime, the german shepherd sitting directly in front of the door. Suga had experienced the exact same thing before from the dog and sighed, grabbing his phone to text Daichi that he was taking Hajime to the vet with them. For some reason the german shepherd seemed to be able to tell and he refused to let them leave without him coming with. Suga assumed it was because he was protective and didn’t want anything to happen to Tooru, which he found extremely sweet and knew it helped calm Tooru down as well so he had no complaints. “Let’s go you two,” he muttered, swiping Hajime’s leash as well.

* * *

Suga sat in the car, gaze on the rearview mirror that gave him a clear view of both Hajime and Tooru in the back. Hajime was down on his side, Tooru curled up in a ball between his legs as the both of them slept. The vet visit was over and Tooru had gotten a clean bill of health, both dogs now tired but content. The entire time Tooru had been gone Hajime would whine in a way that was very rare for him, pulling at the leash every few minutes until Tooru had finally been brought back, leading to a relieved reunion where Hajime nuzzled Tooru and checked him over.

Suga sighed, head resting against the headrest as Tooru whined in his sleep. Hajime’s ears perked at the noise and he lifted his head, nosing at Tooru as best he could from their odd position. It was a soft action that made Suga’s heart melt, a sort of comfort that Tooru was cared for and worried about.

“You two are going to be so sad when Tooru and I have to go to that lady’s house for a week,” Suga muttered, gaining Hajime’s attention. He stared at Suga with olive green eyes and Suga smiled. “Sorry, go back to sleep. I’ll get us home.” Hajime continued to stare for a few more seconds before resting his head back down with a sigh. “Let’s go,” Suga said, putting the car into reverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going somewhere with this whole breeding thing so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing together until Suga and Tooru leave for a week.

Suga lay curled up against Daichi’s side, finger tracing patterns along his arm as a movie played on the TV. He heard rustling and glanced off to the side towards the lone chair also set up in the living room to see Hajime pressed into the chair, Tooru curled up against him. Tooru’s head was settled atop Hajime’s paws and the german shepherd in turn had his head resting across Tooru’s neck. The two looked comfortable and content as they traveled in and out of sleep and it made Suga smile.

“I’m going to miss this,” he said suddenly.

“Are you… going somewhere?” Daichi asked.

“Tooru and I are staying with the owner of that collie for a week starting Monday,” he reminded. “It’s important they spend as much time together as possible so it’s more likely we’ll end up with puppies. She’ll be in heat so that should help.” Daichi’s arm moved up and down his side comfortingly.

“Are you ready?” Suga sighed, gaze resting on Tooru as the collie yawned.

“I mean, I’m kind of excited to see what the puppies will end up like.” He smiled as Hajime shifted, nuzzling into Tooru with a content sigh as he wavered on the verge of sleep. “I just worry about the other things.”

“I think,” Daichi started, lips pressing to the top of his head. “That everything will work out and it’ll be okay.” Suga moved to look at him and found Daichi was smiling. “I don’t think you need to worry. Just go with it and make sure he’s okay.” Suga nodded, leaning forwards so he could kiss Daichi.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing back into the comfortable warmth. “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be longer because it's the week they're away so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Attachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Suga and Tooru are away Suga and Daichi realize their dogs may be more attached to each other than they originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can dogs fall in love?
> 
> Perhaps it is possible...

The woman’s name was Sasaki Mariko and her rough collie’s name was Yuka. They were a gentle pair and Suga wasn’t opposed to spending the week with them. Tooru on the other hand seemed cautious and either sat staring at the door or curled up next to Suga. Yuka was watching him, almost as if waiting for him to make some sort of move that Suga wasn’t sure would ever come with the way Tooru was currently acting.

The two had met before when Sasaki had invited them over to show them around and at the time Tooru had seemed fine with Yuka but now he apparently realized they were staying and Tooru didn’t seem to be a fan.

“Hey, should we lock them in a room together?” Sasaki asked, watching Yuka worriedly. “They’ll be in closer proximity.” Suga moved his gaze from her to study Tooru as his collie lay curled up in a corner of the room, his ears back and his eyes closed. “Maybe he doesn’t know what to do,” Sasaki suggested.

“It would make sense,” Suga replied, sighing carefully. He doubted Tooru was confused. He just looked sad and it was a look Suga absolutely hated. Tooru didn’t even seem to dislike Yuka. If anything he treated her like he would any other dog he liked. He just didn’t seem interested in her.

“We could put them in the guest bedroom where you’re staying. He might feel more comfortable there.” Suga nodded, offering Sasaki a smile.

“I’ll get him.” She made a noise of acknowledgement, already leading Yuka to the room. Suga turned his attention to Tooru, walking forwards until he was crouched down in front of him. The only response he got was Tooru’s eyes opening to watch him. “So,” Suga started. “We’re going to go about this a different way, okay?” Tooru didn’t move, ears still pressed back. “You and Yuka are going to go hang out together without us.” Tooru’s ear flicked but otherwise didn’t move. “That means you have to get up,” Suga prompted, nudging the collie.

“She’s in there,” Sasaki said, appearing back in the living room. Suga didn’t turn his attention away from Tooru, shifting his hand so it was under the collie’s chin.

“Come on, Tooru. I don’t know why you’re acting so miserable. If we do this we can go home to Daichi and Hajime.” Tooru instantly perked up, offering a low bark. “That’s it. Come on.” He stood, ushering Tooru to follow him. The collie eyed him before following. He finally looked a little happier.

* * *

Daichi had never in his life thought he’d witness the scene in front of him. In all of their time together he had not once seen Hajime look so dejected and they had been together since Hajime was a puppy. He wasn’t positive what the change was but he had a pretty clear idea.

The apartment was quiet. There were no scampering paws or happy whines and barks from the seemingly endless ball of affection that was Tooru and without the noise and attention Hajime seemed… depressed. Daichi wasn’t sure what else to call it.

Ever since the first night Suga and Tooru hadn’t been there Hajime had become withdrawn. He seemed to realize that they weren’t coming home and had then proceeded to lay down in front of the front door and stare at it, almost as if willing them to walk through.

Daichi didn’t expect the change. He didn’t expect Tooru’s absence to have such an effect on the normally indifferent german shepherd. Hajime was even struggling at work, which was something that didn’t sit well with their job. He appeared to be too worried or focused on something else to pay attention and Daichi had no doubt it was because of Tooru. The collie not only greeted Hajime every time they came home but also stuck to his side like a magnet.

Daichi knew Hajime missed Tooru. There was no other explanation for the odd behavior. Somehow from the very beginning the two had bonded and apparently become inseparable. Daichi wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Hajime was becoming insufferable. The pathetic whine that came from the front door was enough to back up the statement.

“Hajime, they’re not coming back. It’s been three days.” The only thing he received in response was a sharp bark and nails scratching against the door. “Hajime!” He called, more than a little annoyed. He’d experienced the same damn thing ever since Suga and Tooru had left. Hajime barely even ate anymore because he was so focused on the door. Daichi had come to the conclusion his dog had an unhealthy attachment to the collie in question.

“Arooooooooo!” It was a deep howl that would without a doubt piss off the neighbors. Daichi wanted to bang his head against something just to put himself out of his misery. He couldn’t last another couple of days like this. He loved his dog. He really did. But right now he wanted to strangle him.

* * *

Suga stepped into the living room and froze. Sasaki was sitting on the couch watching TV with Yuka pressed against her sleeping and Tooru was curled up in a chair. It would’ve been normal, except Tooru had his head buried in a sweatshirt that had without a doubt come from Suga’s bag he’d packed for the trip. He wasn’t really sure what Tooru was even doing.

“Um…” Sasaki looked over at him and smiled. When she noticed his confusion she glanced at Tooru.

“I don’t know either,” she said. “He just dragged it out here and got comfortable. He’s been like that for a couple minutes now.” Suga blinked and took a step forward. Now that he looked at it it looked to be one of Daichi’s police sweatshirts.

“I’ve never seen him do that,” Suga said simply. As he neared the chair he heard Tooru whine softly and stopped.

“Could he be homesick?” The word clicked into place easily but Suga still felt that there was more.

“He’s never been like this though. Usually if I’m there he’s fine.” Suga watched as Tooru moved, pushing himself even further into the fabric. Suddenly it dawned on him and he almost gasped at the realization. “Sasaki-san, do you think dogs can fall in love?” He looked over at her to find her watching him curiously.

“I mean, maybe?” Suga glanced back at Tooru.

“Tooru, do you miss Hajime?” Tooru’s head shot up from where it was hidden under the fabric of the sweatshirt.

“Hajime?” Sasaki questioned. At the name Tooru whined, struggling in an effort to get his head out. Suga stepped forward and helped him, fearing if he didn’t the collie would suffocate himself.

“That’s a dog we live with,” he informed, setting the sweatshirt to the side as Tooru stared at him with what could almost be described as a hopeful expression. “Him and Tooru have been really close from the moment they met.”

“You think he won’t breed with Yuka because of that attachment?” Suga shrugged, crouching down so he could be level with Tooru as he cupped the collie’s face in his hands.

“I don’t know for sure, but the way those two are with each other isn’t something me or the other dog’s owner are used to.” He met Tooru’s gaze. “Do you not want to be here because Hajime isn’t here?” Tooru barked softly, the sound ending in a whine. “I honestly didn’t think it mattered,” Suga said, letting Tooru go to look at Sasaki. “Is it even possible?”

“I guess if you go home you’ll find out,” she replied, running a hand over Yuka’s head. “From the looks of it I don’t think anything is going to happen here, especially if it has something to do with his attachment to another dog. We can settle everything later, but if you want to take him home that’s fine with me.” Tooru seemed to perk up at the word home and Suga sighed.

“Really? Would that be okay?” Sasaki nodded with a smile.

“Of course. I don’t want him to stay here and be miserable.” Suga offered her a smile in return.

“Thank you.” She waved him off as he turned back to Tooru. “Are you ready to go home and see Hajime?” Tooru yipped excitedly, tail thrashing against the chair. “Fine, then let’s go get packed up to leave.”

* * *

Daichi only stared, a long and very tired sigh leaving him. He was tempted to just go and leave Hajime to cry at the door all he wanted. Hajime barely slept anymore he was so focused on the door. Daichi also debated taking him to the vet because if Hajime didn’t start taking care of himself he would probably end up keeling over from starvation and sleep deprivation.

Daichi’s dog was obsessed with a fucking door at this point.

“Hajime, they are not coming home today,” he informed, though the german shepherd showed no interest in him at all, attention solely on the front door. “I can’t believe you’re that far gone,” Daichi said, shaking his head.

Just as he turned around Hajime barked, loud and clear. He looked over his shoulder, taking a second to realize that Hajime had his front paws on the door, nose pressed against the crack. He barked again, tail moving in a blur.

“Hey, get down,” Daichi said, approaching the door. Hajime let himself fall, pushing his face against the bottom of the door with a whine. “Hajime, calm down.”

Before Daichi could do anything another bark rang out, this time from the opposite side of the door. He froze, eyes glued to Hajime who pawed at the door, barking in return.

“Tooru, please.” Daichi recognized Suga’s voice and straightened as the door jingled before pushing open to reveal him and a very energetic Tooru. “We’re home!” Suga greeted.

Before they could even come inside Hajime flew out the door, crashing into Tooru with enough force to send the both of them tumbling backwards. There was so much movement that Daichi could barely even keep up with what was happening, and there were so many overjoyed whimpers and happy barks that it was sure to draw attention from the neighbors.

“Jeez,” Suga muttered. “People are going to think we’re awful owners. It wasn’t even a full week they were apart, and they’re acting like we’ve kept them away from each other for years.

“To them it probably felt like that.” When their eyes met Suga smiled, stepping over to give him a quick kiss.

“It is good to be back though, even if we were only gone for a little while.” Daichi nodded, gaze moving back to the flurry of motion. To those who didn’t know what was happening it would probably look like Tooru and Hajime were fighting. “Wait, is Hajime  _ whining _ ?”

“Yes, he is. He has been an absolute mess while you two were gone.” Suga blinked in surprise as he watched the reunion.

“Tooru was to. We gave up on the whole breeding thing and just decided to come home instead. I think those two are more attached than we thought.” As if to agree with the fact Tooru yipped happily, lunging forward so he could clamber on top of Hajime, nipping at his ears and licking him.

“We should get them inside,” Daichi suggested. Suga nodded, walking around the excited pair of dogs to usher them in. Hajime, being reasonable for the first time since he’d realized Tooru was gone, moved through the door easily, nearly dragging Tooru with him as the collie tried to stay at his side.

“You two are such a handful,” Suga muttered, closing the door after everything was moved into the apartment. The two dogs paid no mind to either of them, racing into the living room.

“That’s the most I’ve seen Hajime move since you’ve left.” Suga gave him a questioning look and he sighed, threading their fingers together. “He was very sad. I was either going to strangle him or take him to the vet to figure out what to do.”

“Aw, well I’m sure the both of them will be much happier now that they’re together again.” Daichi let Suga pull him towards the living room.

“I hope so,” he said, following Suga to the couch where they sat down. “I love Hajime, but I was seriously losing my mind. He wasn’t eating or sleeping. It was like all he could do was wait at the door and cry.”

“Well, I  _ think _ we won’t have any more problems in that department.” Daichi followed Suga’s gaze to where their dogs had settled down, Hajime already seeming to be asleep as if he were waiting for that exact moment to come as Tooru soothed him with gentle licks and soft nuzzles.

“Funny how that works,” Daichi said. He smiled when he felt Suga press a kiss to his cheek.

“I think they’re cute. We should just get them a puppy. It’d be like adoption for them.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, meeting Suga’s gaze.

“Are we just assuming they’re a couple now?” Suga shrugged, resting his chin on Daichi’s shoulder.

“I think we’ve seen enough to come to that conclusion.”

“Okay, but I think we should hold off on the kids for now. They might break up.” Suga snorted, smacking him lightly.

“Oh, please. They probably have a great chance at staying together.” Daichi hummed in response, gaze traveling back over to the two. Suga was most likely right. He doubted Hajime would ever get tired of Tooru. If anything the german shepherd was happier with the collie at his side. Daichi hoped nothing would ever change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll just have chapters for all the little parts though it's not a complete story but it still follows a slight story line.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
